Obstacle of Time
by Too-Deep
Summary: Sophia Windknight is about to test out Dexter latest invention. She does not realize what is in store for her. Read along with her as she tries to figure out what fate really has in store for her. Rated for M as a precation due to swearing and such.
1. Prolong

**Profile & Prolong**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this just the OC or OCs depending on my mood… Yes, I am very moody!**

**Name: **Sophia Windknight

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Her hair was a ruby-red color that reaches her shoulders that was usually up in a ponytail. She had sapphire-blue eyes and some freckles spotted her cheeks. She is wearing dark wash blue jeans with some rips in it and a white tank top. Covering her hands were black leather fingerless gloves which fit snuggly. She had a dragon pendant with emerald eyes on a silver chain. She wears her black boots that had her pant legs neatly tuck inside of them.

**Bio: **Sophia, or So-So, is raise in the Cul-De-Sack knowing the three mischievous boys who always were looking for ways to get some jawbreakers. She met with Dexter at school though at first he hardly talk to her but soon ask her to be a test subject. Sophia did not mind because she like to help though sometimes she looks a bit cranky which she is at times. Unfortunally, she met Mandark too which made her wonder if he would ever get over his silly ego. She knew the answer to that one.

**Personality: **Sophia is a bit cranky and moody at times. She sometimes curses when she is beyond piss and often gets violent even though she is usually nice to most people. Sophia gets really hyper when she eats a lot of sweets which can lead her to be loud and very annoying.

**Likes:** She likes to read books, write random things, candy (mainly chocolate), and flowers.

**Dislikes: **Sophia dislikes egotistic jerks (Mandark), perverts, coffee, and total darkness.

~Prolong~

It was lunch time at school when Dexter walk up to Sophia as she finish the last bit of her lunch. She saw his shadow and look up to Dexter with a small smile wondering why he would want to see her.

"**So-So, could you test my latest invention?" **Dexter asks with pleading eyes which made Sophia raise her eyebrows a bit though believing she was even asks that.

"**You know you did not need to ask me each time. You know I am willing to help out as long as it does not deal with dissection or any cloning what so ever." **Sophia said with a smile shaking her head at Dexter always asking her these things. She knew she would say yes because of her will to help others as well as she had nothing else to do.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fusion fall except for my characters! Also Chickens are not as good as slime! ^.^

_~*~Chapter One: Here Comes Trouble~*~_

Sophia Windknight was silently walking towards Dexter's house thinking about the newest invention with some anxiety. She knew she would be safe and all, but something inside her was going nuts saying, 'Don't do it!' or 'Just tell Dexter an excuse'. Sophia never felt like that before when she was agreeing to be Dexter's Guinea pig, so why now? Before she could reconsider or even leave for that matter, Sophia found herself at Dexter's door ringing the bell.

'_Too late to back down now… Oh, God, what have I agree too this time?' _Sophia thought as the door open up to see Dexter's mom and greeted her heading up to Dexter's lab using the excuse in needed help on homework. She walk into the lab using Dexter's pass that he had made for her and greeted the computer to get the same metallic voice only with woman's pitch. Sophia wonders if she was the only 'actual' girl Dexter talk to besides his sister, Dee Dee. She pauses for moment thinking about it wondering 'Where exactly is Dee Dee?' That is until Dexter interrupted her thoughts.

"**Greetings, So-So, I am glad you made it. Shall we continue towards my greatest invention?" **Dexter asks which made Sophia wonder until she was pull along by Dexter towards his new 'invention. She stares in awe and wonderment since she had no idea of what it was only seeing the pod through the glass. Sophia soon looks at Dexter seeing he was having a moment of being proud and such that she coughs getting his attention. She looks at him as if saying 'Are you going to tell me what the Hell that thing is or not?' Sophia gets an embarrass smile which made her wonder again but in different terms, 'if she was the only person he ever talk to as in a friend?'

"**Right, of course, this is my latest and greatest invention, the time machine. Many people-" **Dexter soon stops seeing Sophia looking at him though wanting him to skip the big speech and unto the necessary information with a single bored stare. He just sighs as he soon presses a button opening both pod and door to the chamber where her life will be change forever.

((Just to let you know now, I do not remember some parts of the beginning so please bare with me as I skip some parts or just forget what comes next during this part.))

Sophia walks into the chamber and into the pod slowly getting in because it seems so small soon wondering if she why it was so tight. She just guesses it was to make sure she does not bounce around to avoid causing serious injuries. Sophia knows it is big enough for her to have some 'breathing' room which made her glad because she was not going to stay in there if it completely immobilized her. She soon heard static and look to see Dexter on the screen with the female hologram of his computer. Before she could think, Sophia was flash with something only hearing Dexter's voice while seeing dots.

"**Sophia… Sophia, can you hear me?" **Sophia just nods to allow Dexter continue while trying to regain her vision. **"Excellent, now we took a picture for identification purposes for our future selves. I am going to send you a day into the future so we can be sure if the experiment was a complete success." **Dexter explain while he and computer was talking Sophia just went into her own little world losing the ability to focus that is until she notice something or someone in pink moving around behind Dexter. Before she could say anything, it all happen and as she heard the 'Ooh, what does this button do?' Sophia knew her fate was seal with that blonde ballerina muttering, 'Dee Dee, I should have guessed.' She soon lost consciousness only knowing that the next stop was somewhere in the future where ever that will be.


	3. Where and When the Hell am I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my character. You will see a lot of Disclaimer as well as add ins… Do not eat a tablespoon of cinnamon powder. It really does hurt, badly.. I do not support that decision of eating a tablespoon of cinnamon powder.

_~*~When and where the Hell am I~*~_

Sophia woke up with a minor headache which was to be expected from such a bumpy ride in an itty bitty pod. She stood up only to nearly fall back from shock seeing the area totally change in such disarray and chaos.

"**Something tells me we are not in Kansas anymore… I need my cookie." **Sophia said as she continues to stare noticing there were green sacks and everyone fighting green things. As she stare in awe and horror at the state of the place wondering what button Dee Dee press to cause this, two figures ran pass her to stop and look at her in shock.

"**Holy cannoli! Where did you come from?" **A girl with a black braid and red hat said posing a gun like object over her shoulder looking at Sophia with somewhat of a surprise expression. Before Sophia gets a word in, a brunette boy with wearing a green jacket interrupted her.

"**Not now Numbuh Five. We gotta move! Follow us!" **He said facing towards a steep hill that luckily had edges that were climbable. Both Numbuh Five and the brunette race towards the hill with great hassle and were soon on top. Sophia knew them, but Unfortunally, it was moving too fast for her mind to dig up those memories. All she knew at that point about them besides Numbuh Five was that she could trust them, and Dexter describes those people before though can't remember the guy's name. Sophia soon race towards the ledges jumping to the first and second one having some trouble with the final ledge though. She had to actually climb over that one because she trip over a pebble while running to jump over it and face plant on its rock/dirt wall. Sophia did not appreciate that and wanted to just take a hammer to beat the shit out of the stupid dirt wall.

Finally on the top of the hill looking none too happy about the earlier incident, Sophia was ready to hurt someone if they made a comment. She was soon interrupted by her evil thoughts of destroying the last jump by the brunette.

"**Look, it is a bunch of Fusion Spawns. You get those while we'll handle this guy." **He order as four green drops bounce out of the sack thingy which was weirdly cool to Sophia. She notices the one that Numbuh Five and green jacket guy choose was a bit larger than the other three. Before she could comment on anything not really annoyed yet about being interrupted, Numbuh Five begins to speak to her.

"**Here take this weapon." **Numbuh Five said as she tosses an orange gun that look like a nerf gun to Sophia who held it watching both of them run to face the bigger guy. She shrugs and takes out the gun to start blasting those 'Fusion Spawns' with an evil grin of demonic pleasure plaster on her face. Sophia soon blast those green little drops into nothing more than smoldering black marks feeling quite satisfied with her rampage of destruction upon the unexpecting slime droplets.

"**Whoo-hoo! Nice work guys." **Green jacket guy shouts in joy as both him and Numbuh Five comes back to Sophia. Before Sophia could ask for his name, green jacket dude continues to speak once more making Sophia wonders if he likes to talk a lot. **"Those creeps turn back to Fusion Matter when you beat 'em. Make sure you collect as much as you can. It's real important stuff." **Green jacket dude explains which made Sophia look at her watch now knowing the green glowing orb thingies were fusion matter. She stares for a moment until Computress voice rings out a warning: **"Warning! More hostiles incoming."**

"**We got more company!" **The green jacket dude said turning to the right as well as both her and Numbuh Five. A mechanical dog with three heads appears, and Sophia instantly fell in love with it to say the least.

"**It's a Cyberus! Let's take it down!" **Green Jacket dude shouted as he prepares to attack to only to be interrupted by Sophia.

"**Oh! It's so cute! His name shall be Fluffy!" **Sophia declares wanting to pet 'Fluffy' to have the mechanical dog shoot a green ball of energy/puke at her which made her made. **"Bad, Fluffy! I must.. Destroy you…" **She said in a tone that send shivers down backs because of how creepily evil it sounded as she laugh manically while shooting at the mechanical hound with help of Numbuh Five and the green jacket dude.

**~*~After Epic Battle~*~**

"**Yes! We did it!" **Green Jacket dude said earning a weird stare from Sophia as if saying 'you really had to say that'. As they regroup again after the battle. Sophia looks at the jacket dude and finally just went to ask.

"**Sorry, but who are you exactly?" **Sophia ask the jacket dude looking a bit clueless on the part she did not know his name. Though she will never admit he did seem familiar from somewhere knowing Dexter told her about them, but forgotten the names.

"**Oh, I am Ben Tennison." **Ben finally introduce himself which soon was apparent to Numbuh Five something was familiar about her.

"**Nice shooting, by the way. You know, I just realized who you are. You're the kid from the past Dexter told us about. Well, you're in a world of trouble now." **Numbuh Five said as she looks at Sophia who just nods knowing if the world looks this bad. She was going to hate it more once they tell her what has happen since she has no clue whatsoever.

***Skipping Epic Explanation***

"**Sooo… You're saying a bad guy name Fuse wants to cover our planet with green goop and combine it with that hideous monstrosity up in the sky?" **Sophia basically summons it up completely ignoring the long explanation and just simplifying it. When she seen Ben and Five nod their heads she clench her fist in rage and looks up at the planet shaking it. **"You will never this planet even over my dead corpse, YOU BASTARD!" **Sophia yelled at the planet not knowing if it was heard or not but soon look back down staring at Five and Ben with an awkward silence.

"**O-okay, well, now that you're up to speed, can you go help Numbuh Two? We gotta go help the others." **Ben said while he and Five left towards a different direction leaving Sophia in her thoughts for a moment.

'_So far, I have gotten into two battles... Poor Fluffy, but he needed to be destroy for his disobedience.. Anyway, back on topic, two battles, and a guy name Fuse wants our planet for his diabolical plans as well as I have to find Numbuh Two… WHAT THE HELL! I WANT TO CAUSE WORLD DESTRUCTION FIRST! DAMN YOU, FUSE!' _Sophia thought with such anger as she headed off to find Numbuh Two and begin her new quest.

OCCNESS! BEWARE!

**Too** **Deep**: This is the longest one I have made so far. I just wonder what I am going to do about your anger issues So-So.

**Sophia:** I don't have anger issues. *squishing an anger stress doll behind her back*

**Too Deep: **Rrright, anyway, I have to find your romance interest first! *epic pose*

**Sophia: **Do I get any say in this? *squeezing the toy harder seeing it is near breaking point*

**Too Deep: **Um… No, I do because I am the one who created you so… MWAHAHAH!

**Sophia: ***breaks toy and tries to attack Too Deep*

**Too Deep: **Eep! Protect me, Jack! *hides behind a confuse Jack*

**Sophia: ***growls*Grr, I'll get you someday for this. *glaring at Too Deep*

**Too Deep: ***looks from behind Jack and sticks out her tongue* Nah-ha… Anyways, Good-bye ya'll. See ya in the next chapter. *waves good-bye*


	4. Finding Numbuh Two and Gobbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my character. Also some announcements will be posted at the bottom of the chapter describing what I am planning.

_~*~Finding Numbuh two and Gobbles~*~_

Sophia finds a ball shaped kid with a flier's hat that has the number 2 on it. _'If that is not Numbuh Two, then I will admit to Dexter that I was the one who cause the last explosion not Dee Dee.' _She went up the boy wondering why he is just standing in front of an aircraft instead of monitoring the area from the air.

"**Um, hello, are you perhaps Numbuh Two?" **Sophia ask politely as the boy jump a little and look at her for a moment as if making sure she was a friend.

"**Yes, but I got some news. This attack was no accident. An Oil Ogre is using a transmitter to broadcast our position. We need to find that monster and get the transmitter back, you ready?" **Numbuh two asks which Sophia just nod and headed in the direction he was pointing at to find the ogre. She stop to see the beast and smile remembering it looks like Gobbles her stuff green plushy that she 'fixed'.

"**OMG! Gobbles is back! Hi, Gobbles!" **Sophia shouts at the monster that looks momentarily stun not sure how to take that looking around seeing if she was talking about something nearby. Sophia caught a glimpse of the transmitter that Numbuh two was talking about behind its back. She looks back at the green creature with a pout knowing she had to destroy it in order to take the trans-thingy that Numbuh Two wanted.

"**Sorry, Mr. Gobbles, but I have to destroy you now. No hard feelings, since you did let Fluffy and those green droplet thingies attack me and the others. Bye-bye." **Sophia says before opening fire to the green monster to eliminate easily because she was out of its range. She pouts this time because she was hoping it would be a challenging battle instead an easy kill like the three droplets.

"**Wow that was very… disappointing. I thought I train you better Mr. Gobbles. Turns out, I am still the master of butt kicking. My skills are much more superior than originally calculated… Don't worry; you will always have a place in my heart as my demonic servant that went rogue on me." **Sophia says giving the dead beast a moment of silence before heading back after getting the trans-thingy for Numbuh Two. She wonders how Dexter is doing since he has yet to make his appearance which was unusual for him.

'_Hm, if Dexter knew I would be in the future; wouldn't he come to see me? I wonder if he is alright since this is highly unusual behavior for him… Also he has my bag of candy! I WANT MY CANDY!.. Oh, theirs is Numbuh Two now.' _Sophia thought getting distracted by the sight of the round Numbuh Two and rush over towards him. She wanted to return the device and go off to find Dexter to get her candy bag back which means also checking his health. Sophia handed him the transmitter getting more of the fusion matter which made her able to get a nano which she originally thought was a type of dessert until Numbuh Two interrupted her thoughts.

"**Thanks! But the battle isn't over. Dexter says you're that kid from the time machine. He's in trouble. You need to go to the infected zone right away." **Numbuh Two says making Sophia wanting to hurt Dexter more for being so careless about these things. She knew he was smart and all, but he cannot predict the future a 100% which makes him vulnerable. Sophia could not let Dexter get hurt… How else will she get her delicious cookies back? She will not lose her cookies to the goo though she will save Dexter while saving her cookies… Maybe.

"**No, problem, I shall rescue my cookies… and Dexter." **Sophia says getting a slight glare from Numbuh Two, but still shrug because her cookies come first. They were _'that'_ delicious with all its 'melt in your mouth' goodness and chocolate sensation. Sophia rush off to notice a girl in green and black at first thinking it was a fuse to see she had white skin. She begins to think her eyesight is getting worse from all those times Dexter use her for eyes experiments.

'_Note to self: Never again let Dexter uses my eyes for experiments… Ever.' _Sophia thought to herself as she rushes up to the girl recognizing her as Buttercup from the Power Puff Girls.

**OCCNESS & ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

Hello my dear readers, how are you today? I know I have not been posting new chapters recently, but do not fret! I shall post more later this week. I need to inform you that Fusion Fall change which made me a bit frustrated since this takes place in the older version. Anyway, it will be a bit difficult for me on some aspects of this new story, but do not worry! I plan on just doing the tutorial on the older version and continue the story the way I want it. Though, I will need your help! Please, if you like to voice your opinion on whom Sophia's crush is, then do so! I want to hear from you so I can have a second opinion to compare to or add some more craziness to it. But I need your help! If you send your suggestions to me of your ideas after I am done with the tutorial part, then I might post them also giving the credit of the idea to you. I am not a jerk who claims other's ideas… At least, not on purpose, but you will be given credit either in the summary or in the Disclaimer.

Thank you!

From your ever Grateful Writer,

Too Deep

(P.S. Sophia would love you forever if you give her soft chocolate cookies.)


	5. Too long for a proper title

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything dealing with Fusion Fall and their characters. I do own Sophia though she is a pain in my ass.

_~*~Two Buttercups, A boy Genius, A Gun, and A Ship~*~_

Sophia walk up to Buttercup and look at her with a small smile glad it was not a fusion creature like the ones she had faced before. In addition she admired Buttercup for her attitude and determination on things as one could ever do. Sophia also likes her because she was wearing her favorite color which was indeed green that was the same color as her favorite gelatin.

"**Dexter has disappeared. You gotta see if he's in the infected zone. I'll check out here. There's no time to lose." **Buttercup says in an urgent tone which Sophia nod her head seriously because she knows Dexter might be in danger, but more importantly, her cookies are at risk. She quickly dash towards the warp gate to see Dexter's robots there which made her somewhat happy.

(By the way, I skip the Epic Explanation on the 'Infected Zones'. I did not do what I would have done like at the first chapter because I am lazy right now… Don't judge me! I care more about the story that you are reading than the skipping epicness that will appear later on.)

"**Hello, how are you doing today?" **The robot asks in a more caring way compare to Computress who was just monotone about everything. Sophia loves this feature and would chat with them if it were not the fact she has to save Dexter's butt.

"**I am fine, but I would like to be warp into the infected zone, please. I am in a rush to find Dexter because he might be stupid enough to go after a foe with really thinking about it through my perspective." **Sophia explains to the robot which just nods as if understanding her statement which made her smile. She smile liking this creation more and more since it is so interactive than Computress in ways of caring.

"**Prepare for transport." ** The robot says as Sophia stands there wondering how she is going to prepare for transport. It soon became bright, and she felt light as if floating just above a foot or two above the ground. Though as soon as it began, it was over. Sophia fell on her butt because she was not preparing for the landing. She grunts in pain because it was a hard piece of dirt instead of the soft grass that uses to be there. Sophia looks around seeing the place just cover in green liquid goo and saw some floating platforms which somewhat confused her.

"**How can the platforms be floating above the goo..? Never mind, best not ask since it could cause them to sink into the goo and I don't this goo is child friendly." **Sophia says to herself then slapping herself on the forehead for talking to herself out loud again. She jumps on the platforms seeing that they were stable. Sophia continues to jumping until she reaches the last platform looking at the slimy tentacles wondering what they were.

"**Hm… AH! This is somewhat gross yet fun at the same time! Whee!" ** Sophia shouts as the tentacle wrap around her waist pulling her into the green slimy pit only to appear on the other side without any slime. _'How can that be?.. Aw, I wanted to be slimed that time. Dang it!' _Sophia quickly turns pointing the gun in Dexter's face as if she did not expect him there.

"**Dexter, how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me without saying 'hi' first? I mean I am train to shoot and ask questions later not the other way around. So what's up my home dawg?" ** Sophia says in a tone that meant she was fine and all seeing Dexter first wide eyes with fear but getting back on topic.

"**It is you! I knew we would meet again! My stupid sister messed up the timejump sequence, and destroyed the time capsule. We need to get you back to the past so you can save our world." **Dexter says in a dramatic voice full of relieve and urgency which made Sophia pay attention to him now. She just rolled her eyes on the first part as if she already knew who done the mistake and all.

"**Fusion Buttercup is in the next room. We must stop her before she cause any more damage." **Dexter says pointing in the area which Sophia nods taking out her gun and preparing it in front of him.

"**Don't worry, Dex. I know what to do about her, but I am a bit concern about you though… Got a weapon?" ** Sophia asks Dexter who in turn shows his wrench like weapon which made her wonder if this would be a close range battle or a far range. It could mean that she would need to fight close range or far range which is an advantage for her. Soon Dexter explains what Fusions are which Sophia half paid attention and half ignore. Sophia knew that this information was important, but it still did not give her a clue about her opponent's weakness. She did not mind though because it brought a new exciting challenge upon the table which she wanted since the last encounters were just sad.

Dexter soon ran off after what he had said towards the direction Fusion Buttercup was at which made Sophia wonder about the boy's intelligence in battle. She knew that you never rush into battle unless you have absolutely no choice what so ever and to get the first shot in. Sophia follows to see Dexter hitting the Fusion Buttercup with his wrench of DOOM! She notices that Buttercup was range which made her a little mad because she also had a range weapon. Sophia curse her luck but jumps into battle anyway knowing Dexter might get hurt causing her cookies to be destroyed.

"**Over here, you toxic waste freak clone of horrors! Leave my cookies alone!" **Sophia shouts as she shoots at Fusion Buttercup not caring that Dexter has a confuse look on his face. She continues to shoot and dodge some of the attacks that Fusion Buttercup has. Unfortunally, Sophia got hit in the gut knocking her on the ground, making her weapon slide away from her reach, and leaving her vulnerable for an attack. She stares at Fusion Buttercup knowing this was going to hurt as she watch her charge up a super beam at her. Sophia bit her lip out of fear not liking her situation and would never admit she was scared if she survived this.

Soon Fusion Buttercup was about to blast her beam to have it miss because of a certain 'boy genius' knock her hand in a different direction.

"**Quickly, Sophia, get your weapon!" ** Dexter shouts as he block Fusion Buttercups punch aiming towards him. Sophia jumps up which cause some pain that she ignore for the sake of her pride and Dexter's safety. She was not going to let Dexter get hurt this time since she would owe him for saving her in this fight. Sophia did not want that to happen because Dexter would hold it against her if she was mot careful about it. She grabs her gun and shoots at Fusion Buttercup finally slaying the hideous being with the blow. Sophia soon felt a wave of pain in her gut and crouch down holding it because now her adrenalin high was crashing. She could actually feel the full blunt of the blast which was not so pleasant and was compare to when she had super PMS. Dexter rush over towards her worry that Sophia was badly wounded or something because he never seen her in pain before.

"**Are you alright, So-So? That blast must have been stronger than originally calculated. Do you need any help?" **Dexter asks as he tries to help Sophia who accepted the help up and nods her head while holding her stomach. He looks guilt ridden because he was the one who sent you here even if Dee Dee was the one who mess up the experiment. Sophia could see the guilt and gave him a soft smile signaling that she was alright which was rare.

"**Dexter, it is not your fault. That was a fight and in fights, you will get hurt. Remember, I join in the fight on my own accord not because you told me so. So stop beating yourself up about my injuries. They are minor, and besides, that was an AWESOME battle!" **Sophia shouts as she fist pumps the air to only grunt in pain and hold her stomach once more. She let out a small laugh because the pain was not allowing her to just laugh. Dexter let out a chuckle and nod knowing full well not to argue with his violent friend's logic.

As soon as the emotional part was over a glow caught Sophia's eye, and soon she had her gun out towards it to see a mini-Buttercup where the Fusion one was eliminated at. Sophia looks confuse and soon looks at Dexter for an explanation.

**~*~Skipping EPIC NANO EXPLANATION~*~**

"**Cool, I have a nano Buttercup! You can sit on my shoulder or head if you want." **Sophia says to the nano who gladly went on Sophia's shoulder sitting there happily. She knew that she and mini-Buttercup was going to become B.F.s for life.

Suddenly everything started to shake which cause mini-Buttercup to fall off which Sophia caught while remaining balance while Dexter was fighting to keep his. After a few moments, the tremors stop, but it was enough to put both Dexter and Sophia on an adrenalin rush again.

"**Whoa, that does not sound good. You can escape to Dexlabs using the warp gate that I have set up. I must search this area and make sure Fusion Buttercup did not steal anything from my headquarters." **Dexter says trying to race off to be caught by the arm which he notices was Sophia was holding looking at him. She knew he had to do this, but she must ask something of him first before going away. Dexter immediately thought it was that she wanted to come with him and protect him. **"No, So-So, you need to leave and help the others." ** He says to get confuse when Sophia shook her head and look at him with a determine look.

"**No, it is not that… I want my cookies! Give me, my cookies!" **Sophia says causing mini-Buttercup to have the 'WTF' face looking at Sophia. She was secretly hoping it was one of those 'scenes' like in movies where the hero tries to run off, but the girl stops him to have a 'romantic/touching' moment. Dexter blink for a moment then realize what Sophia meant and dug into his pocket getting out a bag. He gave it to Sophia who let go of his arm grabbing the bag with a big smile on her face as if she just won the lottery. Before Dexter run off again, Sophia says, **"Be careful, Dex… I still have a debt to pay to you, and.. I don't want you to get kill before I repay you." **She blush a little because it was embarrassing for her to admit that made Dexter smile and nod before running off. Mini-Buttercup was happy that she got the scene, and it wascooler than any of those 'romantic' or 'action' movies she had seen. Sophia smiles before running towards the warp gate exiting the Fusion's lair, but as she was about to teleport, she whispered softly enough where no one could hear her: **"I know you will live, Dexter… After all, you are stronger than me in ways that would surprise even you." **She soon was at the docking bay and saw Numbuh Two waving for her to come onto the ship. Sophia looks at Mini-Buttercup and soon ran off to fall on her behind because she was dodging an attack from a winged fusion. She shoots at the fusion to only have her attacks bounce off of it and soon dodge again to cause her stomach to hurt worse now.

"**Use me, Sophia! I can stun the creature long enough for our escape!" **Mini-Buttercup says as she rushes towards Sophia to try and aid her in anyway. Sophia nods and gets back up still holding her stomach to see the creature coming closer. She held her hand up signaling to Buttercup it was not time yet.

The creature comes flying closer and closer soon only mere inches away when Sophia finally gave the 'go ahead' signal to mini-Buttercup. The nano floats up to it and punches the beast stunning it while Sophia and she made a mad dash towards the aircraft. Soon they were on board and look out of the window to suddenly see Dexlabs crumbling. Sophia places the tip of her thumb in her mouth worry about Dexter hoping he was alright.

"**Don't worry, girl. I sure Dexter is fine." **Numbuh Five said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder which made Sophia smile while mini-Buttercup stood on her shoulder hugging her cheek. She pats Buttercup on the head affectionately though truly happy that she got her friends with her. Sophia look around to see everyone here except for Dexter which meant no one was left behind. She was happy about this though still a bit worry about Dexter's well being. _'I know he is alright… I guess it is because he is my closest friend I have ever gotten since living at the Cul-Da-Sack.' _Sophia thought as she sat down holding her stomach which now had a bruise on it. Numbuh Five went and look at it as well as Ben who was blushing because Sophia lifted her shirt up.

"**Jeeze, Ben, never knew you were this shy around girls." **Sophia says poking fun at Ben which made him blush even redder from a bit of anger causing her, Numbuh Five, and Buttercup to giggle at him. He looks at the wound 'accidently' touching it causing Sophia to hiss in pain earning a smack upside the head for doing such a thing to her. This causes others who were on the aircraft to chuckle at the scene.

**OCCNESS & GOALS:**

**Too Deep:** Hello, once more my peeps! I am here to tell you my plans in the future.

**Sophia: **If it is about world domination then you S.O.L. I already claimed that one.

**Too Deep: ***pouts* You are so mean, Sophia, and after I treated you nicely.

**Sophia: **Like I give a damn on how you feel about it. *rolls eyes*

**Too Deep: **Then I have no choice but to do this! *Demonic smile and press a button*

**Sophia:** Wha-*a glass chamber falls and seals off Sophia from Too Deep*

**Too Deep: **Now, that is out of the way. I would like to tell you of my plans without being rudely interrupted by Miss. Anger Issues. *pointing at a very angry Sophia*

**Sophia:** *flicks the bird at Too Deep*

**Too Deep: ***ignoring the Sophia* Okay, my plans are this. I want to make at least 10 pages in this story and then create a resident evil one. I know you guys love this story, and I really do appreciate it! But I must take a break from it once in a while, okay? The resident evil one will not take all my attention away. Just distract me enough where later on, I can concentrate on this one without being agitated about not knowing what to do next. Also ten pages is a large amount of pages that you can reread and catch up before I continue onward. So please, have patience with me. Also Sophia had asked about having a break from the story as well. So I must give her oneI wanted to continue on with her completely obedient to me in the story. Thank you. *bows head* Farewell for now. Next chapter will be tomorrow or Saturday.


	6. After One Event Into Another

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Fusion Fall and its characters. I only own Sophia which is hard to do.

_~*~After One Event Into Another~*~_

Sophia soon was awakened by Numbuh Fives nudging because she did not know she passed out on the aircraft. She looks down to see Nano Buttercup asleep on her lap and gently poke her awake glad she was so adorable. Sophia carries Buttercup because she was still half asleep and saw Dexter's hologram form.

"**I am glad to see you made it out, Dex. Though, I recommend not testing your luck again." **Sophia says with a small smile getting several stares from everyone there which was Numbuh One, Two, Five, Samurai Jack, and others. She did not mind getting a smile from the boy genius who helped her out earlier.

"**I am also glad you made a recovery as well… Speaking of which, is your stomach okay, So-So?" **Dexter asks in some concern to only get a nod from Sophia and shown the bruise that was there. He winces because he knew it had to hurt but was amazed that Sophia was not showing signs of pain.

**~*~Skipping Epic Speech~*~**

Sophia waves good bye to hologram Dexter and look at Numbuh Five who was showing her where she needed to go. She was lead down towards the bottom to see a familiar face which made her grin. **"Double D! How have you been doin'?" **Sophia asks as she rushes towards him causing him to jump a little at first since it was such a surprise. Hesmiles at Sophia letting her hug him since they have been pals since forever or when she was very small.

"**I am doing quite well except for the current crisis here. I expected you will be with me for quite some time due to current circumstances. Let us make haste and head back to the Cul-Da-Sack." **Double D says learning how to speak at least to where he was not using complicated words which only confuse people. Sophia follows with Buttercup on her shoulders wondering if it has change to pause at the big gates.

"**Did Plankton ask his giant relatives to be use as guards?" **Sophia asks looking at Double D who shrug unsure about it himself since he was not present at the time. She waited for a moment to see some kid up at the top yelling down towards them.

"**WHO IS DOWN THERE? FRIEND OR FOE!" **The guard yelled which made Sophia want to do_ horrible_ things to him at that moment of time. Double D response to only get the guard to shake his head not sure if it was really Sophia.

"**DAMN IT! LET ME IN OR I WILL COME UP THERE! AND TURST ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME UP THERE!" **Sophia yells up there with the deadliest glare that killed all the surrounding plants and fusions in the area. The guard gulps and nods as he open the door big enough for both of them to enter though Double D lag behind still scared. He soon lead Sophia to her old home to see nothing has change except that it was filthy with dust and other dirt.

"**Jeeze, thanks for watching the house, man." **Sophia says sarcastically as she enter it seeing as Double D look a bit ashamed but dare not enter because it was so dirty. She looks around to find her ipod that seem dead because someone left it on. Sophia already knows who left it on but was not going to hurt anyone today since she was finally able to relax. She walks out to see Double D waiting for her which did not surprise her because he would never enter a dirty place at will without being 'prepared'.

"**I have information retaining to your part in this epidemic. I am to train you into using your skills properly as well as Ed and Eddy. You made have two days off due to your current status of health. I had surmise that it would take two days for the pain to be consider unnoticeable by you. Well, I must bid my farewell. I am needed for some other duties; please rest up well and… Sophia, I'm glad you're alright." **Double D said sincerely as if he really was glad that Sophia was able to come back alive. He did not want to think what might have happen to his friend who has appeared into this mess. Double D hopes that he would be able to prevent any more harm unto Sophia because he knew it was not right. He soon left in a hurry knowing his duties could not wait any longer to turn and see Sophia smiling and waving good-bye which he return. Double D could not help but smile at the fact that Sophia is back from the trip.

Sophia watches Double D leaving and sighs as she headed up to her room to see it still clean from where she last left it. She sighs and landed on her bed letting Buttercup plot on her huge soft pillow. Sophia look up at the ceiling as if was thinking about something.

'_I have been gone for a while… Two days to rest and I cannot do anything without having someone nag me for pushing myself.. I guess I could not fool him about the pain so that means Eddy will know as well as Ed… I really wish they would not worry about me so much. It makes me question whether or not I have the skills to face any foes that dare oppose my will. I cannot afford that assumption when I plan to rule the world with my iron fist!.. But I am tired and useless when wounded. I guess I can rest for a little bit.' _Sophia thought as she let out a big yawn and look up to see Nano Buttercup instantly asleep. She smiles softly and slowly closes her eyes and falling into a dreamless slumber wanting to get some rest.

**OCCNESS:**

**Too Deep:** Aw, so cute! I think Double D has a crush on you as well as Dexter! You have two guys under your thumb! *jumping up and down*

**Sophia:** Sh-shut Up! I do not! They are just friends! *blushing*

**Too Deep: ***sings* Whoo, you cannot hide what you cannot deny. *points at blush* You are blushing which means you like them more than friends! *giggles*

**Sophia: **I-I do not! I am just frustrated that you would bring up such a silly thing up. *mumbles*

**Too Deep: **Calm down, I am just poking fun with ya. *waves hand dismissively* You might as well be the one to do it since you reacted so poorly.

**Sophia: ***sighs* Fine, please review as well as leave a comment.


	7. Two Days of Torture part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters let alone the game Fusion Fall. I finally got my tea! YEAH!

_~*~Two Days of Rest *cough* Torture*cough* Part 1~*~_

Sophia awakens to a _loud _knock from the front door which made her a bit cranky because it was early for her. She looks to her right to see Nano Buttercup asleep next her which made her smile since she look so adorable. Sophia tries to sit up to feel the same aching pain that she earn dealing with Fusion Buttercup. Shegroans softly due to the sudden pain and was standing holding her stomach as she walk down still grimacing at the echoing sound.

Once she was down stairs and at the door, Sophia opens it rather harshly giving an 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-do-not-stop' look. She sees a now pale KND operative that stood there fearing the cranky/annoyed girl in front of her that was still in the clothes from yesterday.

"**What do you want that would make you bang on my door so loudly during this time?" **Sophia says in a more calm yet annoyed voice wanting to know why anyone would want to knock on her door so early.

The KND operative quickly snap out of her fears to take a moment and remember why she was there in the first place. **"Oh! Now, I remember. I am Numbuh 209, and I was requested to give you a check up on your wounds from Dexter." **She informs Sophia who just sighs and nods moving out of the way so that the apparently her 'nurse' could come in. Numbuh 209 come in and places her medical kit that Sophia fails to notice earlier on the counter that was dusted recently.

"**Okay, Dexter explained your injuries to me, but I am here to double check if they are serious or not. You are too valuable to die too soon. Now, sit here and we will begin." **The Medical operative says in her regular calm tone which made Sophia think that Dexter did this because he was very worry about her thinking she was made out of glass. To be honest, she did not like it when someone thinks of her a fragile little girl when she was capable to defeat guys three times her own size. Sophia sighs at this thought, but look at the Numbuh 209 while sitting at the chair that she pointed at.

"**Okay, I need you to take off your shirt, but if you are uncomfortable with doing that then just lift it where I can see the bruise fully, okay?" **Numbuh 209 says as if Sophia was an idiot or a small child that only made her more angry, but she did was she was told. She lifted her shirt where the bruise show knowing that her windows were open and soon sees Buttercup slowly floating towards her.

"**It's alright, Buttercup. She is here to check my wounds because Dex is a worrywart. No, need to be scared." **Sophia says comforting her small frighten Nano who had no idea what was going on. Soon Sophia wince as Numbuh 209 place her hand on the now yellow-green bruise on her stomach. Sophia softly mumbles out curses too low to be heard from both Numbuh 209 and Nano Buttercup. After a few moments of sheer agonizing pain, Numbuh 209 nods and type in her medical computer for a bit.

"**Geez, Doc, are you sure you done causing me unnecessary pain?" **Sophia asks in sarcastic tone in which signaling that she was piss and in more pain that she thought could be avoided. Numbuh 209 glares at Sophia who matches her glare for a moment causing the operative to sigh.

"**Listen, I feel around the bruised area to see how much pain it was and judging the expression and sarcastic tone. It hurt a lot." **Numbuh 209 explains as Sophia eye twitch out of pure rage as if not believing Numbuh 209's explanation at all. She could have ask the question, but instead touch the bruised area which was pure torture and unnecessary. Sophia firmly believes that the real reason was to get pay back for the early frightening greeting she had received from her.

"**No, Duh, dip shit! Of course, it would hurt like HELL! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT FROM THE BEGINNING INSTEAD OF MAKING IT HURT WORSE!" **Sophia yells at the operative showing she did not appreciate the fact Numbuh 209 acknowledging the fact she was now holding her stomach while collapsing in the chair. She soon regrets shouting because it made the pain hurt worse more than before when the Numbuh 209 was touching it. Sophia did not regret what she says but knew shouting was now off the list of to dos because of the bruise. She frighten her Nano Buttercup into hiding in the cookie jar until it was done and over with. Soon her Nano was on her shoulder trying to help Sophia recover from the pain with a Snicker doodle which Sophia smile and ate feeling a bit better.

"**Hm, yelling and shouting is not good with a bruise stomach. Avoid that as well as laughing too hard and laying on it. Place an ice pack on it to help with some of the pain. You have no internal injuries. You should not do any strength training or strenuous exercises that may worsen the wound. I will be back tomorrow with some medication that will make you as good as new. Farewell." **Numbuh 209 says in a monotone voice which made Sophia want to bang her head on the table right now. She watch the 'doc' leave and close her door making sigh in relief that she was gone, but soon groan realizing that Numbuh 209 will be back tomorrow with new tortures.

"**Buttercup, I am sorry for scaring you earlier. That Doc had work on my last nerve. Culd you forgive me?" **Sophia asks in a sincere tone as if she truly did regret scaring her poor Nano with her anger. Nano Buttercup poses her thinking position and soon nods hugging Sophia on the face signaling she has forgiven her.

"**Thanks, so now what? I am not expecting more company… Hopefully." **Sophia says sighing at the last part not wanting another Numbuh 209 to appear and cause her more pain. Buttercup pauses for a moment and soon brought out paper and crayons as if wanting to drawl and color. **"Hm, well, beggars can't be choosers. It is less likely for me to hurt myself doing this activity." **She says sighing a bit because she knew her talent in drawing was less than desirable let alone recognizable by anyone else except herself.

So for the rest of the day Sophia and Buttercup doodle a bit before dinner time. Sophia cooks some spaghetti and garlic bread to feed both of them. After the meal, Sophia washes the dishes with the help of Buttercup and both went upstairs towards the bathroom where they took a bath. Soon Sophia changes into her pajamas and lay in her bed with her wet hair while Buttercup just cuddles on the pillow besides Sophia's head. Soon falling asleep instantly experiences a lot of excitement today. Sophia was not as lucky as Buttercup since she was staring at the ceiling of her room again. She could not help but feel this feeling of dread that came over her not know what exactly about. Sophia just guesses it was because tomorrow she has an appointment with Doctor Pain again. After what seems like an eternity, Sophia finally shut her eyes and was able to fall asleep in a dreamless slumber.


	8. Two Day of Torture Final

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters let alone the game Fusion Fall. Also I need to find where I place my sanity. I seem have lost it during the time I was gone.

_~*~Two Days of Rest *cough* Torture*cough* Final~*~_

Sophia woke up early in the morning which was rare for her since she was not an early riser. She looks around in her room to see it was still the same yet so different to her. Sophia for a moment thought she was in a dream until she saw her Nano. She smiles at the cute sleeping Nano Buttercup, but frown a bit realizing that her parents are gone. Sophia moves her knees towards her chest and places her chin on her knees staring a head of her not really paying attention.

'_What happen to them? When I arrive home, I fail to notice them gone, and yesterday night, I had this feeling of dread… Was it due to my lack of awareness or was I in denial until now to notice them gone? This is the first time since I got here that I really acknowledge them gone. Are they alright? Are they alive?.. Or are they dead? Maybe Double D or Dex will know what happen to them… I hope so. I miss them so much right now.' _Sophia thought to herself as she just sat in that position not fully aware that Buttercup was awake and staring at her with concern. She soon snaps out of it when she felt Buttercup pull her sleeve on her pajamas. Sophia looks down at Buttercup to see a worry expression on her face soon change into one demanding an explanation.

"**I was... just thinking about something. I'm sorry to make you worry. Let's get something in our tummies before Doctor Pain decides to show up with her medication of DOOM!" **Sophia shouts cringing a little to have a scolding Buttercup looking at her which made her stick her tongue out at the Nano causing both to laugh. Though, Sophia was careful not to overdo it with the laughing knowing that she did not want to cause unnecessary pain if possible. She carefully got up and headed downstairs with Buttercup and into the kitchen to see the Numbuh 209 sitting with breakfast made and sipping on her cup of tea. Correction, Sophia's cup of tea.

"**You know, you just broke the law by entering the house without permission which is call Breaking and Entering… Why are you in here as well as what the Hell is going on?" **Sophia demanded careful not to overexert herself while giving a stern look towards Numbuh 209.

"**Well, I am here because of the appointment as well as the fact I found the hidden key to the house… I simply made breakfast as a peace offering for yesterday. I seem to have offended you greatly, and Dexter did not approve of my methods as well. He says they were far too harsh for you and borderline to pure torture. He was not a bit surprise on how you reacted which he simply states 'Sophia never takes too kindly to those who cause her discomfort or pain. Furthermore-" **Numbuh 209 mouth was soon covered by an annoyed looking Sophia who just stares at her with the look that says 'shut-the-Hell-up-before-I-do-it-for-you'. Buttercup just shook her little head at the operative for her _long _explanation on Sophia's questions.

"**Geez, do you ever shut up? You could have said 'Dex told me to be nicer to Sophia or you will lose more than your hearing'." **Sophia says as she removes her hand from Numbuh 209 and sat on the opposite side showing she still did like her very much. Buttercup did the same while Sophia fixes both of their plates before looking at the KND operative. **"Listen, you may be the best since Dex sends you, but you still need to learn that you must listen to your patients about their problems instead of just poking around causing more pain to them. It is a doctor's job to make their patients better not worse. Though, you may want to be specific on what types of problems."** Sophia advice since she knew some people who would talk about every problem from the physical to the everyday problems. She got a skeptical look from Numbuh 209, but ignores it since she already learns from her past mistakes. Sophia and Buttercup began to eat while the doctor finishes her tealooking at Sophia again.

"**Duly noted, anyway, after you finish eating, I will your medication. It has to be given orally which means you have to drink it." **Numbuh 209 says as she takes out a small thin tube of red liquid placing it on the table while Sophia and Buttercup stare at it. Sophia picks it up and begins to examine it carefully wondering what exactly was in it since she had no idea. **"Just to inform you, it is not toxic or anything you might be allergic to since it was a common error before we perfected it. But it does not have a pleasant taste… Well, that I was informed of." **Numbuh 209 says as if she had read Sophia's mind as well as Buttercup's which made it a bit spooky for them. Sophia shrugs a bit before opening it to get ready to jug it down her throat before for she could taste it.She uses one hand to pluck up her nose and the other to be ready to pour the liquid down. Sophia mentally counted to three before just dumping the red liquid in her mouth to quickly be swallowed.

Unfortunally, Sophia soon had to deal with the real taste of the liquid which almost made her spew it back up along with her breakfast. She held it down until the nausea pass away leaving her a bit weak for a moment feeling as if she had some bad candy or something. **"Oh, God, that was **_**soo **_**awful… Ugh, what you said about the taste was an understatement. I nearly hurl both my breakfast and the God awful liquid dealing with the taste longer." **Sophia says as she unconsciously places her hand on her stomach to be shock as she realizes she felt no pain. She lifted her shirt to see no bruise but her pale stomach. Buttercup look amazed as Sophia giving it a small poke to only get a giggle from Sophia. **"Don't do that. I am ticklish, Buttercup." **Sophia warns Buttercup who just shrugs but begins her thoughts of tormenting her later with that fact.

"**Now, that you are all better. You should see either Double D or Numbuh 1. Both will allow you to contact Dexter, but Numbuh 1 will start your training after talking to Dexter." **Numbuh 209 says her farewell and left Sophia to clean up the mess she had made while making the breakfast and tea. Sophia honestly wishes the operative would clean up after herself than to leave her with it since it was annoying.

Nevertheless, she was happy that Doctor Pain was gone and hopes to never have to meet her again anytime soon. Buttercup helps with the dishes as well.

After the dishes were dried and put away, Sophia with Buttercup on her shoulders begins to walk where she was told Numbuh 1 would be at. She wanted to just talk to Dex and ask him some questions before going straight into training. Sophia wonders if even Dex would know about her parents well being or not which made her feel a bit uneasy. Buttercup picks up on the feeling and flew in front of Sophia's face causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She looks at Sophia with a firm look to show she wanted the full explanation which made Sophia chuckle nervously.

"**Alright, alright, the full reason is I don't know if my parents are alive or not. I am afraid to know what happen to them to cause them to 'disappear'. I'm just worry that the information would be… terrible to say the least about my parents well being." **Sophia says as she looks down at her shoes with Nano Buttercup looking very sad and a bit guilty for pushing the subject. Soon Buttercup felt a pat on her head to see that Sophia was the one doing it. **"Hey, now, don't be so down. You were just worry about me like a good friend should. And for that, I thank you… now let's hurry before Numbuh 1 freaks out and send out a search party to find me." **Sophia says with a smile knowing full well Numbuh 1 would do that too to make sure she did not end up hurting herself. She soon sees a very similar bald headed kid with sunglasses with a red sweater on which she knew he was Numbuh 1. Sophia remembers him because she and Dex often needed to ask for his teams help as back-up. Though, Sophia has not met all of them in person in the past or her time frame where she belongs at.

"**Hello, Numbuh 1, it's good to see you. I was sent here to see you about contacting Dex and training." **Sophia says bluntly yet in a polite manner knowing not to make him mad since they will be working together now as in training.

"**Indeed, Dexter wanted to make sure you are fully healed before beginning your training again fusions and such. He says 'You are very capable of fighting, but still needs some pointers along the way'." **Numbuh 1 says in his authoritarian voice which Sophia nod and went to communicator to contact Dex. She was thankful that Numbuh 1 did not make her feel like she was a complete noob at fighting. Sophia waits for a moment to see Dex talking to his Computeress which made her roll her eyes.

"**Geez, I feel so love when being ignore by my brilliant friend." **Sophia says in a fake sweet voice causing Buttercup to giggle and Numbuh 1 to smile a little bit while Dexter turn around looking shock and a bit fluster.

"**Sorry, So-So... So, um, did you take the potion?" **Dexter asks unintelligently due to the fact he thought Sophia was mad at him for ignoring her. Sophia just giggles a bit at Dexter's question to nod a yes as her reply before Buttercup pushed her.

"**Alright, alright… I'll ask… Dex, do you know anything about… my parents?" **Sophia asks nervously which caught Dexter off guard since he never heard Sophia so nervous before. He pauses for a moment and begin to type something on his computer as if looking it up. Dexter did not know what happen to her parents off hand and was looking it up. Sophia nervously lean side to side trying not freaking out or anything, but it was hard just to be still for her. Numbuh 1 and Buttercup looks at Sophia with worry yet concern expressions knowing that it must be killing her on the inside. Soon Dexter looks a bit happy yet sad about the result he came up with which made Sophia wonder if she really wanted to know.

"**So-So, your parents are in a 'safe house' for adults. No kid or teen can enter the safe house, but it means they are alive. May be they thought you were fine…" **Dexter says trying to make Sophia feel a bit comfortable because he knew that Sophia was not on good terms with her parents before she left. Sophia just sighs happy they were alright, but wonder about why they did not say anything about leaving.

"**It's alright, Dex. I left with a sour note, and this karma getting me back for that. I am just glad they are alright… Thanks, Dex. I just needed to know whether they were alive or not. Anyway, Numbuh 1 says I'll begin training after we are done talking. Do you think I am a fragile girl, Dex?" **Sophia asks in a tone that sounds as if DOOM was lingering if he chose the wrong answer. Dexter gulps knowing that this will be the ultimate test of friendship or enemies since she was in one of her 'dark' moods.

"**I just think you may have worse injuries since Fusion Buttercup has the same strength as the real one. It is a precaution… Also if anything ever happens to you; I might as well sign my death warrant from your parents as well as others." **Dexter says truthfully knowing that there was no way he was going to bluff his way with Sophia without severe consequences. He also did not mention the fact that if she had died; he would have felt tremendous amount of guilt that his only 'girl' friend died on his account. Thinking about the 'girl' part made him blush a little where it was unnoticed, but he could feel it.

"…**Fair enough, I cannot be too mad at you since you're my only ticket back home… Also you are one of my friends which now are more important than anything else. See ya, Dex." **Sophia says waving good-bye turning off the communicator and following Numbuh 1 to the training ground.

**~*~AFTER EPIC TRAINING~*~**

(You thought I would describe the training, right?.. WELL YOU ARE WRONG! MWAHAHAHAH!)

Sophia was exhausted as well as Buttercup while Numbuh 1 looks at them with one eyebrow raise as if questioning their survival in the war.

"**Hey! Don't look at us like that! It may be a basic endurance test, but after a day of rest/torture. What did you expect! Super flying ninja monkeys?" **Sophia asks as if wanting to know making Numbuh 1's eyebrow rise even higher as if wondering how sane she was. Buttercup just laughs at what Sophia says and Numbuh 1's expression. Sophia sighs as she stood up feeling pain all over her body wondering if she should have drink the liquid or not.

"**My job is to make sure you are prepared to handle Fusions on your own. So far… You're not ready yet. You have passed the beginners mark, but have yet to complete novice to master. You need to build up more endurance and quick tactics that will make the battle turn into your favor." **Numbuh 1 says as if he had observe someone who still needs a bit more work yet is ready to handle small cases. He soon begins to think about something and looks at Sophia and Buttercup for a moment before pushing his glasses up.

"**Tomorrow, you will go out on field and battle some of our foes. May be that is a better solution than trying to train you in a non life threatening manner… Just be prepare for tomorrow. I'll send Numbuh 2 to help you with purchases of armor and such. But for now, go home and get some rest. You are dismissed." **Numbuh 1 says in his commanding voice to get both Sophia and Buttercupstand in salute before leaving like in a military. Numbuh 1 just sigh shaking his head but could not help having a smile on his face after seeing that. He just hopes nothing goes wrong tomorrow since he is the one responsible for their well being. Numbuh 1 will, of course, tag along to make sure Sophia and Buttercup do not overwhelm themselves.

At Sophia's house, Sophia and Buttercup lay on the bed too exhausted to take a bath right now or fix a meal to eat. They knew tomorrow was going to be rough, but right now, they were worry on the fact that they may not be able to move at all tomorrow. Soon they were both asleep too tire to cover themselves up with the blanket.

**OCCNESS:**

**Too Deep:** Howdy! Sorry for the long wait for the new chapters! *smiles apologetically*

**Sophia: **Yep! We have been busy lately… HEY! I HAVE THINGS I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF TOO! *shouts in rage*

**Too Deep: **Calm down, Sophia. *pats Sophia on the back gently* Anyway, how's your stomach? I know that you drank the nasty liquid and all, but I am still a bit worry. *looks at Sophia with concern*

**Sophia: **I am fine. I still feel like shit after that training session with Numbuh 1. *massages her neck* Man, I don't know what he expects us to be. We are not like Super Ninja Monkeys let alone basic Ninjas. *pouts about earlier scolding from Numbuh 1*

**Too Deep: **What did you expect? During this time, it is dangerous to even get a simple carton of milk without being mauled by a bunch of Fusion Spawns. Just as Numbuh 112. *points at KND operative in the corner*

**Numbuh 112: **So..So many…All just appear out of nowhere… AH! *shakes terribly while being taken away to a mental institute*

**Sophia: **That must be some scary shit. *nods in sympathy*

**Too Deep: **You don't know the half of it. Anyway, he will get some help while recuperating for a bit. Wars can bring out the worse in us all. *nods at the truth of what she says*

**Sophia: ***eyes widen in some realization* Are you going to make me like Numbuh 112? *full of fear*

**Too Deep: **-_-' Really, now? Why in Hell would I do that to the main character, now? It does not make any sense. Plus it would end the story too quickly… Well, say bye to the nice people before I reconsider. *glares at a cowering Sophia*

**Sophia: ***Cowers behind a desk popping her head out from the side* B-Bye for now. S-See you n-next time… Hopefully.


	9. The True Test Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fusion Fall or its characters. P.S. Do not shout 'Look Flying Bananas!' while being carried by one of Mojo Jojo's monkey cadets.

_~*~The True Test Begins~*~_

Sophia and Buttercup awoke by a knocking noise at the door which causes them to look at each other for a moment before deciding to get out of bed. Sophia walks downstairs in a slow pace looking haggard from all the Hell she was put through yesterday. Poor Buttercup is barely floating at all feeling so worn out from the experience. Both were not fully awake when they got to the door.

Sophia opens the door to only get hit in the face by a fat fist from Numbeh 2 while Buttercup stare in shock as she watches her partner fall on the floor with a loud thud. Buttercup fly to Sophia's side looking at her with wide frighten eyes hoping her friend was just unconscious. Numbeh 2 quickly went to Sophia's side checking her pulse seeing if she was alive to sigh out in relief. Buttercup sigh as well noticing that Numbeh 2 was now relax about her friend's health.

After a few moments, Sophia opens her eyes look around feeling some pain her right eyes for some reason not really remembering Numbeh 2 knocked her out. She notices she was covered with blankets and pillows in front of the door.

"**What happen? Why does my eye hurt?.. Hello Numbeh 2, how are you?" **Sophia asks in a plain tone as if nothing is wrong making Numbeh 2 and Buttercup very nervous. Both, Numbeh 2 and Buttercup simply stare at each other for a moment as if mentally discussing something, and then nod.

"**N-nothing to worry about, just a simple accident happen is all. Anyway, did you forget about what you have to do today?" **Numbeh 2 asks trying to steer away from the previous topic before Sophia learns or remembers what happen. He did not want to be a target of Sophia's famous Wrath that all fear to have upon them. Sophia stare for a moment with the basic '…' expression over her head as if she was seriously trying to remember. Suddenly a '!' replaces the one before it as she soon remembers what she needed to do and quickly ran up stairs grabbing her bag not bothering with a change of clothing or brushing her hair. She simply put her hair in a messy ponytail while Buttercup and Numbeh 2 wait for her downstairs. When Sophia arrives, she looks at Numbeh 2 as if to say 'Lead the way'. Numbeh 2 simply nod leading the way to the dead end of the Cul-De-Sac where 'King' Eddy was on his cardboard throne with benders around the sidewalks that circle around the 'king's' throne.

A huge purple blur fly out of nowhere and tackle hug Sophia before she had any time to react or say anything to Eddy. **"Senorita Sophia! It is good to see you again!" **Edwardo says in his funny Spanish accent which causes Sophia to giggle at the loveable imaginary friend. She could never be angry with the giant bull creature that is like a big scaredy cat instead of a fearsome beast he appear to be.

"**I miss you too, Edwardo…Can you let go? It's getting harder to..breath…now." **Sophia says gasping out the last two words trying to breath at her furry friend's death grip. She soon felt the big guy letting go of her.

"**Oh! Sorry mi amiga, I do not know mi own strength." **Edwardo says in embarrassment while Sophia just smiles while giggling not noticing she was being stared at from someone far away. SoonNumbeh 2 interrupts the little reunion with the reminder of what Sophia was meant to do. So saying good bye to Edwardo, Sophia and Numbeh 2 begin shopping for weapons and armor.

_~*~One EPIC Shopping Quest Later~*~_

Sophia and Buttercup is exploring the Trailer Park where the Kanker Sisters live which was now in festive with Fusions. She will admit that she is a bit worry about the sisters seeing that they were nowhere to be found. Sophia hope they were alright and safe from the horrid creatures like her parents and others she cared about. She pauses for moment thinking about her family wondering if they were safe as well. Sophia could feel the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes until she felt a nudge to her right to see mini Buttercup looking at her with a very worry expression.

"**I'm fine…Sorry to have made you worry, Buttercup. Anyway, we should look around to see if there are any survivors or items we can salvage for later." **Sophia says placing her big smile and continues into the Trailer Park forgetting the thoughts of before.

Arriving into the Trailer Park, Sophia eliminated three Fusions which were somewhat difficult earning some bruising and cuts, but in alright condition. Buttercup and Sophia continue back since they clear the area finding all sorts of crates and items for healing and such everywhere. Sophia pauses again for a moment feeling as if someone is watching her. She turns her head quickly to see a shadow leap into the tree and quickly ran towards it with her gun out. Buttercup trying to keep up with Sophia as Sophia ran towards a tree. Sophia points the gun at the target with accuracy of the shadow and threaten, **"Come out or be blown out! Three seconds left!" **Sophia's finger began to pull the trigger until the shadowy figure jump down revealing Numbeh 1.

"**It seems I was correct on the method of training you, Sophia Windknight. You must train in real life situations and not practice runs…Though you will still have to practice your aiming with your gun." **Numbeh 1 comments as Sophia points her gun away and takes out her blade glaring at Numbeh 1 as if tempted to hack him in half. Numbeh 1 watches Sophia carefully knowing that she is most likely cranky from lack of sleep which could cause her to attack him. **"Um, I will allow you a day of rest since ,bye." **Numbeh 1 says quickly before leaving in a rush fearing Sophia's Wrath knowing now is not the time to criticize her after a long day.

Sophia sighs a bit before putting Buttercup on her shoulders and headed home to rest up a bit since tomorrow was a free day.

* * *

**Too_Deep: **Howdy everyone! I am back!

**Sophia:** Finally! I've been waiting for Eternity!

**Too_Deep: **Sorry! I have been busy and was sort of… in a mental block.*looking down pouting*

**Sophia: **Huh? You mean you could not think of one thing to type up! *looking shock and glaring at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Yes… I also did not feel like continuing since only a few people ever read it…But! Someone send me a PM while I was away! *smiles brightly* The person ask if I would update it soon! So I finally decided maybe I should try to type again and finally created this chapter! *claps excitedly*

**Sophia: **Excellent! So you are going to continue, right?*raising an eyebrow*

**Too_Deep: **Of course!*sings out* After all, it is still alive! *nods to self* Though it will not be like the other ones because I don't remember the old version of it. Oh, well, it will just be a lot more fun! *laughs*

**Sophia: **Well as long as you continue then alright…


	10. Not So Free Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fusion Fall or any of its characters. Also playing Persona 3 FES for PSP while typing is hard to do.

_~*~No So 'Free' Day~*~_

Sophia wakes up with sun in her eyes and a minor groan escaping from her lips as she slowly sits up in her bed. She looks to her left to see Nano Buttercup sleeping like a rock still exhausted from yesterday's activities. Sophia carefully got out of her bed and went into the upstairs bathroom to take a quick shower before 'starting her day'.

After doing all the morning necessities, Sophia walks downstairs wanting to make something to eat so that she could feel a little bit better. She still is sore from yesterday and needs something in her belly before she keels over from both pain and hunger. Sophia arrives in the kitchen feeling a bit odd unable to shake off the feeling like she was being watch or something. She just shakes her head thinking that it was her paranoia that is still worked up from yesterday. Sophia starts to make some toast, eggs, and ham since bacon is too much of a hassle right now for her.

Once Sophia is done cooking, Nano Buttercup arrives using her somewhat oddly shape fists to rub her eyes obviously trying to wake up. **"Morning Buttercup, breakfast is done if you want some." **Sophia says softly fixing herself a plate as well as Nano Buttercups. She smiles as the little mini PowerPuff digs into her meal like she was starving or something. Sophia eats her slowly still feeling watch and begins to think, _'Someone is watching me…But where are they hiding?'_ Since her kitchen is not that big as well as the fact you would be visible if you spying on her. Sophia fix herself some hot tea before cleaning the now empty dishes and decides that she had enough of this 'being watch' thing.

"**Okay, asswhole, Come out! I am in no mood to play 'hide and seek'…unless it is with my little friend Bazooka!" **Sophia shouts as she pulls out a random bazooka and begins to laugh like an evil villain, but this one was more chilling. Nano Buttercup looks up at Sophia hiding behind a cookie jar knowing it is safer than in the open while Sophia had her bazooka out.

A young boy comes out looking a lot like a mini me of Numbuh 2 with a weird hat and cape on which made him look a bit ridiculous. He quickly recovers from his fear and begins his 'big' intro while Sophia and Nano Buttercup 'listen' to it. Once the mini Numbuh 2 was done, Sophia simply raises an eyebrow knowing that her 'day off' will not be relaxing.

"**Okay, huh, Tommy, what do you need? And do not dare try to correct me on your 'name'. I am too far piss and sore for that right now." **Sophia says a bit harshly and death glared poor Tommy to nearly crap in his pants out of fear. Nano Buttercup did feel some sympathy towards the kid, but could do nothing about Sophia's mood swings. Tommy recovers from the most frightening experience of a young kid's life.

"**I need assistance in confirming if my big bro-, I mean Numbuh 2 is not in the school." **Tommy says in his 'mysterious' tone which only is ignored by both Sophia and Nano Buttercup. Sophia stands there with her hand on her chin thinking, _'Numbuh 2 would never go into the Peach Creek infected area unless with assistances of arm men around him…or summoning me to do it. Something is up, and my vacation is gone.' _Sophia mentally sighs as she looks at an expecting Tommy which only made her eye twitch in annoyance.

"**I will search the area…But if you find 'Numbuh 2' first then tell him he owes me big time." **Sophia says with a serious expression accepting the task and begins to pick up her bag which had: three of those potions, two different guns, and a katana that she had since pre-k. She left with Nano Buttercup following right besides her not wanting to miss any of the action that she knew they were going to face. Tommy nods and 'stalks' away trying to blend with the shadows, but failing miserably at it.

So Sophia and Nano Buttercup exits their 'safe' home and enters a new danger zone of Death.

_~*~Skipping Random Fights~*~_

"**My watch is full now like before Fusion Buttercup…Ugh, it means I'll have to face Fusion Numbuh 2…But at least, we get another amigo." **Sophia says to Nano Buttercup who whistles a tone out of her excitement agreeing fully with Sophia. Both continue forwards until the tentacles from early (the teleporting ones) are now in front of them. Looking at each other, Sophia and Buttercup takes a step towards the green slimy tentacles. Instantly, both got wrap by the green slimy octopi arms and glows to the bowls of the school. Sophia looks around and soon gasps seeing spiderlike fusions which made her squeal as if she was a fan girl. Nano Buttercup just looks at Sophia with an eyebrow raise wondering why she was squealing in delight.

"**Oh My Gosh! They are sooo cute!" **Sophia shouts nearly making Nano Buttercup fall on the ground with shock of her partners weird mood swings and likes. She is gushing on how great spiders were and how cute they are until one fire a laser at her head missing by an inch. Sophia reaches towards her head and touch something that is still warm brings it to her hands as her hair falls down. For once, Sophia looks like she was ready to die seeing her favorite and most treasured hair bow was now a smoldering pile of ashes. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath holding back the tears and opening to the coldest set of eyes a person has ever seen. Her eyes made all the enemies in the same room freeze, and even Nano Buttercup was frozen in fear. **"No one…I mean no one destroys my most treasure item and lives to tell the tale…Now die." **Sophia says in the coldest voice making ice seem as hot as the sun before starting her killing spree.

_~*~One Massacre of Fusion Spiders Later~*~_

Sophia and Nano Buttercup arrives at the spot where the Fusion is suppose to be and looks around until both senses a presence behind them. Quickly Sophia dodges to the right while Nano Buttercup dodges to the left missing an attack that was directly behind them. When Sophia turn and aim her gun, she gasps in surprise to see it is not Fusion Numbuh 2, but it is Fusion Eddy.

"**AW! COME ON! THAT IS SO A LET DOWN!" **Sophia shouts in disappointment and disbelief making Nano Buttercup nods in agreement while Fusion Eddy looks extremely piss. Fusion Eddy charges at Sophia who dodges the attack with relative ease while putting her palm of her hand towards Nano Buttercup. Nano Buttercup nods and quickly punches Fusion Eddy causing him to be stun long enough for three free shots.

The battle lasts only an hour until Sophia finally strike the final blow with an epic flip slash of her katana posing with her sword pointing to the ground and a peace sign in front of Fusion Eddy. Soon Fusion Eddy changes into Nano Eddy which knows how to heal, but like original Eddy did not know when to shut up until receive death glare from Sophia and Nano Buttercup.

"**So did you mean I was a total let down?" **Nano Eddy asks after a bit of silence causing Sophia and Nano Buttercup to look at each other for a moment before putting their hands flatly in the air while waving them signaling an alright. Nano Eddy just pouts while folding his arms across his chest as if not one bit happy about that causing Nano Buttercup and Sophia to giggle.

_~*~IN THE CUL-DE-SAK~*~_

Sophia sees both Tommy and Numbuh 2 heading her way looking at her new Nano who was arguing with Nano Buttercup about Jawbreakers. **"Hey Numbuh 2, I guess you know that I figure out the Fusion you is in the PEACH CREEK infected zone. Unfortunally, I was unable to take care of him and got Nano Eddy instead… Sorry." **Sophia apologizes to Tommy while rubbing the back of her head while Tommy grins like a fool.

"**Sophia, you were awesome!" **Tommy shouts causing Sophia to jump back in shock and surprise as well as confusion looking at Numbuh 2 who just nervously grins while scratching the side of his head. Sophia looks at Numbuh 2 hoping for an answer only to get a partial one from Tommy as he continues to gush out, **"You were like 'whoosh' then like 'bam' and-" **Tommy continues with the random noise making as well as the random motions making Sophia glare heavily at Numbuh 2 for an answer after his little brother says, **"You also a really cool pose at the end right at us too!" **

"**Sophia, um, the infected areas has surveillance now for both safety reasons as well as research…Also we were monitoring your fighting style as well as your health just in case we needed to send an emergency pick-up crew." **Numbuh 2 admits to Sophia who nods her head understanding the most part as if she could see 'certain' idiots going in there. She pauses for a moment in thought and looks at Numbuh 2 expecting something while Tommy ran off somewhere like he usually does when he gets distracted by something. Numbuh2 looks a bit confuse before remembering something else that he wants to say to Sophia. **"Oh, yeah, Numbuh 1 says that you can forget about the aiming practice. After seeing you in action with Fusion Eddy, he decided that it is not needed. To say the least, both Dex and Numbuh 1 were very impressed by your performance and see no reason to try to teach you the basic." **Numbuh 2 says in an energetic voice as if trying to contain the excitement about how cool Sophia fought against Fusion Eddy. Nano Eddy did not look please and whack Numbuh 2 upside the head before dashing behind Sophia causing Numbuh 2 to only glare at Nano Eddy. For some reason, Sophia could not help but blush a little thinking about the fact that Dexter was impressed with her fighting. Numbuh 2 and Nano Eddy were too busy to notice, but Nano Buttercup did and wonders a bit trying to figure out something about it.

_~*~ONE TIME PASS OF NANO EDDY VS NUMBUH 2~*~_

Sophia with her little nano friends rest in bed slowly drifting off to sleep for tomorrow.

**Too_Deep:** Another Chapter down! I am on a role! :)

**Sophia: **Good, just continue onward.

**Too_Deep: **Count on me! *smiles while points at herself* Anyway, still having difficulties on who you will all for. *thinking position*

**Sophia:** *blushes* Wh-what! How about me just being single?

**Too_Deep: **Because it is cute to have crushes.*whistles happily* Also it does say romance at the Genre thing. *nods in confirmation*

**Sophia: ***still blushing* I thought it was like minor things not like boyfriends and girlfriends stuff! *shouts angrily*

**Too_Deep: **Sorry Sophia, but everyone can't help fall in love. *thinking positon* The question is who? I mean there are so many of them! *shouts in aggravation*

**Sophia: **WHAT! Why do you want me to fall in love! *shouts in a louder volume causing several people ears to bleed*

**Too_Deep: **Damn, you are loud. *states while pulling out ear stuffers* Anyway, it is not going to happen for a while now. Though, it is time to say good bye to everyone. BYE EVERYONE! *smiles happily while waving*

**Sophia: ***pouts and waves good bye*


End file.
